1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telephone control devices, and is more particularly directed to a timed telephone silencer device which allows the user to disable the function of his telephone for a predetermined timed interval. The user is thereby able to choose not to be disturbed by the ringing of his telephone when he is sleeping, resting, sick, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some related devices have been developed, allowing one to silence the ringer of his telephone, some of these devices requiring that the user manually restore his telephone ringer's function when he again wishes to hear incoming calls. At least one automatically turns the ringer back on at the end of the user-determined period of silence. At least one automatically turns the telephone off and on each 24 hour period. The object of the present invention is to provide the user with a device that he can use to turn off his telephone (all functions) for a set period of time, and then the device will automatically restore all functions at the end of the selected time period. The advantage of the present invention is that it presents the user with a device which performs timed telephone silence in a simpler manner with no programming to do, and no other functions such as traditional clock, alarm, and calendar functions, since most users would already have an alarm clock and a calendar. At least one related device that has already been patented is battery-operated, resulting in the need to worry about changing or recharging batteries. This timer operates on AC, eliminating the need to change or recharge batteries.